


Xiusoo

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo finds a certain somebody's physics homework and returns it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiusoo

"H-hyung," Kyungsoo calls out quietly. He stumbles after the boy he was after. "Hyung!" he says a little lounder now.

"Oh, Kyungsoo." Minseok stops in his tracks and waits for the other to catch up to him.

Kyungsoo's cheeks are pink from having to jog from one end of the long hallway to the other end to catch up to the older male. "You dropped this." Kyungsoo presents a piece of paper with fine handwriting to his hyung.

"My physics homework?" Minseok murmurs. He takes the paper and examines it to make sure it's really his. When he confirms that it is indeed his, he says, "Thank you, Kyungsoo. I thought I had to go home and re-do it." He laughs and Kyungsoo laughs with him, although a little shyly.

"I guess I'll see you some other day," Kyungsoo says with a tiny smile. He starts to walk backwards while bowing.

"Wait." Minseok reaches out and takes Kyungsoo's wrist, making him come to a halt. "I was wondering if you wanted to stop by a coffee shop for a snack with me."

"With you?" Kyungsoo asks, bewilderment on his facial features. "But I–you're not in the same class as me."

"So? It doesn't matter if I'm a year ahead or a year behind. I want to be friends with you."

"Friends? With me?" Kyungsoo sputters. He can't believe this. He had spent most of the school year trying to approach Minseok and at least say hello, but his friends would always create a little barrier between him and Minseok. Now, the boy was asking him if he wanted to get a snack together.

"Yes, friends. Isn't that what you are trying to do? Become friends with me?"

"Well, of course–"

"Then let's go." Minseok readjusts his grip on Kyungsoo's wrist and drags him out of the school.


End file.
